


Lines That Should Remain Uncrossed

by minakoayeno



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sex but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakoayeno/pseuds/minakoayeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lines should remain uncrossed, but sometimes you notice it’s already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines That Should Remain Uncrossed

They liked to think there was no word to describe what they had.

‘I don’t want you’ she thought as her blonde goddess entered the room, only a golden robe tied around her body and seductively swayed towards her.

‘I don’t need you’ she thought, as she immediately turned around and ferociously attacked the lips of the intruder, wanting to silence whatever witty comment she wanted to say.

‘I don’t…’ her thoughts got interrupted as their actions got more intense with every passing second, both holding onto each other as if destiny itself was about to rip them apart.

Every single action was laced with passion, every single touch filled with fire, and every moan out of her mouth was full of the one word they agreed to never speak out loud.

Her blonde goddess smirked into their kiss and bit down on her bottom lip while simultaneously untying the robe. Mars’ hands gladly joined her efforts and the silky fabric slid to the floor, revealing her entire body to her touches.

Mars own robe soon followed afterwards.

To anyone else, her actions might’ve looked rough as she pushed against the blonde, more yanked than led her companion to the bed and forcefully guided her down before climbing on top of her. Despite of what it seemed, Venus knew that every single one of her movements was executed with the uttermost care and precision that only Mars was able to do, and that for all the roughness she showed, there was no place safer for her than right here.

They got lost in each other, like so many times before. Drowning in what felt like an ocean of flames, every single touch creating an inferno on its own as they carefully danced around one simple fact they weren’t ready to admit out loud, and probably never would. They were good at neglecting what was evident in both their eyes, the whispers that were cut short by restless lips, or the burning intensity of their caresses. Despite all their feigned ignorance, Mars ravelled in the fact that she was the one allowed to possess the goddess of love and beauty as much as she allowed another one to possess her.

As they headed towards the climax of their little tryst, the word hung heavily in the air like it always did. It was a thin line they walked and never intended to cross, and yet when Mars felt fingernails digging into her back and heard her name whispered between ecstatic cries of pleasure, she couldn’t help but wonder if they hadn’t already crossed that line long ago.

After they finished, Mars rolled off her partner and settled down next to her , panting heavily as well.

The silence that always settled between wasn’t as awkward as one might think. They’d gone through this routine hundreds of times before. In the next few minutes – or maybe even seconds – Venus would get out of bed, grab her robe, and go back to her own quarters without casting a glance over her shoulder. This mutual unspoken agreement of dancing around the issue gave them both the option to hide from the emotion that was responsible for their pull towards each other.

And just like always, her partner left without saying a word.

Mars sighed and shifted position, facing the spot where Venus had been mere seconds ago.

The only thing that always stayed behind was the blonde’s perfume and the deep-buried knowledge in both their minds that there was a name for the feeling they shared.


End file.
